Baga Chipz
Baga Chipz es el nombre escénico de Leo Loren, una de las diez concursantes de la Primera Temporada de RuPaul's Drag Race UK. Origen del nombre RuPaul's Drag Race UK Frase de entrada *"Baga Chipz here, queen of the battered sausage and I love to be covered of daddy sauce" Frases Memorables *"NOYYYYYYYYYYY" *"Helloooooooo" *"Oh my tuppence is on the show." *"Feed the birds !" *"Much Bett'a !" *"You look like you fell in the bins." (sobre el runway look de Vinegar Strokes en el Episodio 3) *"Belgrano Spice, like the ship, she likes to go down" (como Margaret Thatcher en Snatch Game) *"And Cheryl did a death drop". *"Baga Chipz is stunning, Baga Chipz is class, Baga Chipz is sexy, She takes it up the (shhh), Baga‘s pussy is burning, The lady's not for turning, So come take off your sweater, ‘Cause that’s much betta! (betta, betta, betta)" (verso en Break Up (Bye Bye) de The Frock Destroyers.) *"The lady is not for turning" Curiosidades *Es la primera reina en entrar al werkroom de Drag Race UK. *Ella, junto a The Vivienne, son las primeras en compartir una victoria de Desafío Principal en Drag Race UK. **Son además las primeras ganadoras de Snatch Game de Drag Race UK. *Es la primera reina en ganar 3 desafíos en Drag Race UK. *Es la primera reina en ganar dos desafíos consecutivos en Drag Race UK. *Como miembro de The Frock Destroyers, fue parte de la primera victoria compartida entre tres concursantes en Drag Race Herstory, junto con Blu Hydrangea y Divina De Campo. **También es la primera reina en el herstory Drag Race en ganar dos victorias compartidas consecutivas. *Actualmente tiene el récord de la mayor cantidad de victorias de desafío en la menor cantidad de episodios en una temporada que no es All-Stars, con tres victorias de desafíos en cuatro episodios. *Es la primera Reina de UK en ser eliminada por RuPaul, y la única reina en esa temporada que no fue eliminada como resultado de perder un lip sync (sin contar a The Vivienne). Galería BagaChipz.png Baga2.PNG Baga3.PNG UK Temporada 1 Looks BagaChipz.jpg|Promo Look BagaGayTimesPromo.jpg|Gay Times Promo Look Bagapremiere.jpg|UK Premiere Look BagaConfessionalLook.png|Confessional Look BagaEntranceLook.jpg|Entrance Look BagaHometownLook.jpeg|Queen of Your Hometown Look BagaQueenLook.jpg|Queen Elizabeth Realness Look BagaBondLook.jpg|Bond Girl Glamourama Look BagaPennyLook.jpg|Posh on a Penny Look BagaSnatchGame.jpg|Snatch Game Look - Margaret Thatcher Bagaweird.PNG|Weird Science Look 75424782 2356783547985164 3787344312421842944 n.jpg|A Day at the Races Look Bagarainy.PNG|Rainy Day Eleganza Look Videos Baga Chipz Keep Calm and Meet the Queens! Discografía Singles "Break Up (Bye Bye)" ft. Blu Hydrangea and Divina De Campo, como The Frock Destroyers. (2019) Redes Sociales * Baga en Instagram | Twitter | Facebook * Baga Chipz en IMDB Navegación en:Baga Chipz Categoría:Reinas Categoría:RuPaul's Drag Race UK Categoría:Reinas de UK Categoría:Drag Race UK Categoría:Reinas de Comedia Categoría:Leo Categoría:Reinas de Londres Categoría:Reinas del Reino Unido Categoría:UK Temporada 1 Categoría:Reinas UK Temporada 1 Categoría:Actores Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Reinas con Nombre de Juego de Palabras Categoría:Primeras en Entrar Categoría:Reinas Meme Categoría:Reinas Virales Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Ganadoras Snatch Game Categoría:Doble Victoria Categoría:Triple Victoria Categoría:Ganadoras Desafíos Principales Consecutivos Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:The Frock Destroyers Categoría:Ganadoras Tres Desafíos Categoría:Una Nominación Categoría:Tres Mejores Categoría:Sagitario Categoría:Nacidas en 1989 Categoría:Tercer Lugar Categoría:Anfitriona Programa Web Categoría:Elegidas Primera Audición Categoría:Reinas Tatuadas Categoría:Reinas Camp Categoría:Nominadas en el Makeover